Survival
by A Mechanism of the Dented Kind
Summary: Hinata was a good girl. Even good girls need to live a little right? Too bad now she has to figure out how to get by all on her own. What will she do in the name of survival? Some GaaHina but romance isn't the important aspect here.


**Hey, guys welcome to my second series! There isn't much I need to say. Enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

A young woman of exquisite beauty sat in front of her desk, intensely staring down at her study materials. Her waist-length navy hair fell haphazardly onto the cluttered stack of papers, notebooks, and textbooks as she brought her face even closer to the paper in front of her. After sparing a glance towards one of the open textbooks, she scribbled down more notes. A pink tongue found its way to stick out between soft lips as her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

A soft knock on the door to the room made the woman jump slightly, her focus forced to return to the rest of the world. She whipped her head up from the desk to turn herself towards the door. In those precious seconds, she regained her composure.

"You may enter."

A man with beautiful long chocolate hair poked his head inside the door. A man the woman easily recognized as her cousin. Her soft smile was smothered once she took notice of the grim look on his face, however.

"Your father would like to see you in his study."

"Thank you, Neji. I'll go to him at once."

The fair toned woman stood from her chair. She patted her clothes to make sure she was presentable. Afterwhich, she began to exit her room.

"I would hurry if I were you. He seems to be in an ornery mood today."

Her elder commented as he walked away.

"Alright, thank you again."

She shut the door behind her and walked quickly down the halls of her childhood home. It was a rather large estate and she knew the usual ten minutes it took her to walk to the study would only make her father angry with her. She, however, did not run lest she became sweaty.

With her quick pace, she made it in seven minutes. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds once again making sure she looked proper before knocking gently.

"Enter."

She did as she was told. Walking in with her head down and hands held in front of her, she made her way to stand in front of his desk. Thirteen paces from the door to an appropriate distance from the desk, she reminded herself.

"You may sit."

Never raising her head nor fully turning her back to her father, she sat in the chair nearest to her. Her back straight, legs together, ankles crossed, hands folded in her lap. A position she learned early on as a child. A position she didn't perfect until she was a teenager.

"Do you know why I called you in today?"

Now was her cue to finally look up at her father and meet his gaze. Neji had been right, he did look to be in a foul mood. She calculated that she'd need to take extra care of her words when responding.

"No, sir."

"You are to begin your first year of university this fall, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I would like to remind you of the rules of this household. Your education comes first. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"That means no going out on school nights, no partying, and absolutely no boys. You might think you're an adult now, but as long as you live under my roof and are part of my family you will conduct yourself in a manner worthy of the Hyuuga name. Do I make myself clear?"

While the man behind the desk never once raised his voice, it held an authority that made his eldest nervous. It warned her against voicing any objections, not that she ever would do that.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You are dismissed."

The young woman stood up from her seat and made her way to the exit, the entire time never looking up. After opening the door she turned back to her father and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for this opportunity father."

"I said get out of my sight."

She nodded her head and scurried the rest of the way out the door. Once it was closed behind her she finally was able to release the breath she'd been holding since she had entered the office. She walked back to her room and resumed her studying. Hinata Hyuuga had always been a good girl, and she was going to stay that way.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this so far! Give me some guesses as to what the future holds. **


End file.
